


With a Cherry on Top

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky's sinful lips, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, JFC, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Picnics, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Gestures, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, dorks being cute, mild food porn, more or less outside canon because reasons, pretty much distilled fluff, very subtle star wars references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Bucky's being very cagey about what he wants for his birthday but that's okay because Tony has a Plan.





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fynndin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/gifts).



> Happy (belated, argh) birthday, [fynndin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin), my lovely.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

The whole set up took a bit more patience than he'd expected, but -- Tony surveyed his work -- everything was finally in place. The weather was clear but a little on the cool side, which was perfect, and he was pretty sure he'd pulled off the classic romantic picnic this time. Granted JARVIS had helped enormously, but still.

Bucky had refused to tell him what he wanted for his birthday, so he'd had to improvise.

Taking another last glance at the blankets he'd spread over the cold concrete and gravel, Tony nodded to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "J?"

"Sir?"

"Let Bucky know?"

"Of course. Good luck, Sir."

Tony couldn't help the fond smirk that tugged at his lips. "Luck? There's no such thing as luck."

He took his time arranging himself on the blankets and waited. He'd picked a spot that wasn't directly in the view of anyone coming up onto the roof, to minimise the chance they'd get caught with their pants down. (Not that there was much chance of that. JARVIS would warn them as well as anyone coming to find them.) It wasn't long before he heard the roof access door unlock. "Tony?" Bucky sounded puzzled as he turned . "What are you-- oh."

Tony smirked at him. "C'mere."

"Tony, you--" Bucky shook his head, but he was smiling. "You are ridiculous."

"But you love it," Tony asserted, daring Bucky to disagree.

Instead, his lover's smile widened and he settled next to Tony. "Can't deny that."

Handing Bucky a plate of (catered) hors d'oeuvres, Tony leaned against Bucky's shoulder and took a moment to be happy Bucky had implicitly offered him the organic one. The other would be way too cold to be comfortable on a day like today.

A quiet reigned between them that neither of them felt the need to break until they'd snacked their way through to dessert. It got him a few disbelieving looks from Bucky, but this wasn't unheard of for them. Just rare, given how fast Tony's thoughts tended to tumble over one another.

But when Tony handed him a dainty bowl of ice cream topped with whip, and produced a lot more than just the one cherry needed to garnish it, Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, Tony?"

"Are you saying you don't like cherries?" Tony asked him faux-innocently, knowing damned well that Bucky loved them, ranking them second only to his favoured plums. He plucked one out of the bowl by its stem and made sure to place it just so in the little dollop of whip. "Every ice cream needs a cherry on top. That's the rule."

Giving him another long look, Bucky shrugged. "You're ridiculous, but you have a point."

Reaching out, he plucked the cherry back off the dessert and popped it into his mouth, sliding his fingers down its stem until he held the very end of it, then pulled the stem free. Tony couldn't help the way he swallowed, thinking about the way Bucky looked with his lips wrapped around something entirely different and far less innocent.

He cleared his throat. "Lives up to expectations?"

"Tastes... like spring," Bucky replied after a beat, and spit the pit back out into his fist and flicked it away to land in the gravel somewhere. "Of course it does, Tony."

Bucky's metal hand landed on his chin turning his face so Bucky could kiss him. Tony let himself fall into it, chasing the lingering taste of cherries and generally doing his best to get Bucky to throw everything aside and make out with him properly.

His lover resisted, though. After a few minutes, he pushed Tony back, careful of his strength as always, and tilted Tony's head up until their eyes met. "Tony," he said, "you didn't have to do any of this."

"But--"

"I mean it. You already give me so much, daily. Just getting to have you is more than enough," he declared.

Tony swallowed, not entirely comfortable with the emotions threatening to reach the surface of that statement but unwilling to deny it either.

After a few seconds, Bucky nodded, apparently satisfied, then took a cherry, pulled its stem, and held it to Tony's lips. "Here. You should have one, too. And maybe later I'll show you what other... _creative_ uses they have."

"Now that sounds like the true cherry on top," he commented, accepting the fruit and tucking it in his cheek.

Bucky smirked at him, a dark edge turning the expression into that oh-so-promising one he wore when he was plotting something kinky. "It might not be."


End file.
